


Arthur and the Evil Magic Bubbles

by merlocked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlocked/pseuds/merlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has finally come out of the lake and Merlin has decided to introduce him to bubbles. The king believes that they are the work of evil magic until his sorcerer can convince him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur and the Evil Magic Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote after blowing bubbles one day. I hope you enjoy!

“Merlin! Look out!”

Before the poor sorcerer could even comprehend what was happening, Arthur slammed into his side, tackling Merlin to the ground.

“Arthur! What the-”

It had been exactly one week after Arthur’s return from the lake. Merlin had been so delighted to see his best friend after all those years of being apart. The sorcerer had gone to the lake every day and begged it for his king back. One day, the waters seemed to comply and out came Arthur Pendragon, smiling and sparkling in the sunlight.

Merlin had run into the lake before Arthur had even the chance to walk out. The warlock threw his arms around the other and gave his king a big kiss on the cheek. Merlin was typically a skinny, gangly fellow, but the unexpected weight had the blonde splashing backwards, toppling them both into the lake.

“You just got me back, Merlin! Trying to get rid of me again already?” Arthur had asked sarcastically.

That night, Merlin had brought Arthur to his little homey cottage in the woods. There he showed his friends all of the new things that the modern world had to offer. Arthur had staked half of Merlin’s kitchen appliances with his swords and condemned the shower of using “evil sorcery”, asking where the stake was to burn it.

All in all, it had been a challenging week, but Merlin knew that his king was trying. Arthur was worth a little challenge.

But here they were on a late Tuesday afternoon. Merlin had found a bit of bubble soap and an old bubble wand and set to work blowing shiny soap bubbles into the sky. Until he was tackled, of course.

“Evil magic, Merlin! I saved you!” Arthur exclaimed proudly. “Now stand up slowly and I will find the sorcerer who has plagued us with these foul beasts.”

Merlin sat up and cocked his head to the side. “They’re only bubbles, you turniphead.”

Arthur sat up, too and criss-crossed his legs. “Bubbles?” he asked, confused.

“Yes, bubbles.” Merlin reached over for the bubble wand that had been so mercilessly thrown to the ground. “They’re made of soap. No evil. No magic. Watch.”

The wizard dipped the wand in the glimmering soap and held it up to his lips. He closed his eyes gently and-

“Merlin! Don’t!”

Blew. A handful of soap bubbles in various sizes came fluttering out of the wand. In seconds the blue-orange sky was filled with dots of clear, all catching the sun’s light.

“Oh,” Arthur stared, looking at the foreign concept with a mystified look in his eyes. “Can I…” The king trailed off his sentence and outstretched his arm to touch a nearby bubble. Needless to say, it popped, and the blonde’s face crumpled as he looked to Merlin.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh, you great dollophead. Look!” The other pointed out to the sky, where the bubbles were popping one by one into oblivion. “They’re supposed to pop, silly.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

“So… I didn’t ruin it.”

Merlin smiled fondly, “No, you big baby.”

A small silence followed as the two sat, staring up and watching the last of the bubbles pop. Arthur eyed the bubble soap and Merlin eyed Arthur.

“Can I… can I try?” the king questioned cautiously.

The other handed his friends the tray of soap and the wand. “Sure.”

Arthur held the wand up to his eye to inspect it before dipping the tool slowly into the soap. He then held it up to his lips and had a great blow. Unfortunately, no bubbles came out, just a small splash of soap.

“You have to be gentle. Don’t blow like you’re trying to put a flame out.” Merlin advised. 

“Oh.” Arthur was full of oh’s today.

The kind tried once more and was able to successfully produce a perfect lot of bubbles. Smiling, he announced, “Ha!”

The brunette smirked. “Not evil then?”

A nod from the other. “Not evil.”

“And not magic either, so no reason to be scared,” the warlock grinned.

Arthur frowned at this, “But you’re magic and I’m not scared of you.”

Merlin gave a small smile and leaned his head on Arthur’s shoulder. The sun was starting to set and the sky was changing into a beautiful pinky shade. The woods all around them was so peaceful and alive, humming with quiet energy. The weather was warm, but not too warm. The grass was green and healthy instead of brown and dead, as it was in some places in the town. And here was Arthur, alive and by his side, just as he should be. He turned his face a bit to look up at his king when-

“You have a bubble in your hair.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “I do?”

“Yeah. Don’t move.” Merlin moved his head a few inches up and kissed the spot on his head that held the bubble, causing it to pop.

“My Magical Merlin,” Arthur whispered, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulder.

“My Royal Pratface,” came the reply.

Arthur gave a light shove and Merlin responded, “I can’t wait to show you sparklers.”


End file.
